Demonic Ovation
Prologue A stout silver bear wandered across the cornfield, intent on finding itself a good meal before the darkness of night set in. The animal was slowly creeping toward the farmhouse, which was distinctly occupied as shown by the billowing black column flowing from the chimney. The only thing that may have seen out of place was the fact the bear was carrying a package, a small bag. And when it stepped into the maize and rustled about, out stepped a young ivory haired vixen in red robes and many pieces of jewelry. Walking along the small path she stepped up to the front of the homestead, and knocked twice. Noticing a candlelight grow nearer she stepped back for the door to open, and began her thought up plea. "Hello, I was on my way from Geenwood towards Pilet, but I lost track of where I was and now I'm lost. Could I please stay here for the night ? I promise I wont be a nuisance to you and your family." she gave a sort of puppy dog face to the man, who nodded solemnly and led her inside from the cold. "My name is Glenn, people just call me Farmer Glenn though." he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, sitting her down around the table. His wife had obviously heard the entire conversation, as a place was already cleared for the woman. She smiled, then sat down. They were eating lamb stew, something she hadn't had in quite a while. But she wasn't really here for that. She could care less about her cousin's business in Geenwood, and left because she was busy. "I thank both of you again for letting me inside your home, I'll leave as soon as I am able." she looked at them both, giving them a sort of nice vibe. She was laughing in her head though. The woman sipped her tea, and set in eating again. Farmer Glenn did the same. "Its luck you weren't left out there tonight miss...I'm sorry, I never caught your name." He stared at her before she spoke. "Rina." she said in a slight whisper. Just another lie she told. "Ahh, well Rina, your lucky we let you in, there have been Were-sightings around these parts lately." he chuckled, nodding at his double barreled shotgun near the door. The girls sly smile grew into a grin, she could smell silver in the buckshot. Leaning back she looked deep into Glenn's eyes, and he turned nervously and looked at her. "Do you have a problem with Were's ? I can smell the silver in your buckshot." she said without blinking. Mrs Glenn covered her mouth in a gasp, and looked at her husband. "So..." he said standing up and circling around the table, "Your a Were ?" he said, within reach of the weapon. Rina nodded. And then morphed into a raging animal, upturning the table towards him, and shielding herself from the shotgun blast he managed to shoot off at her. Roaring forward it smashed like matchsticks as her massive paw crunched Glenn's head into the wall, and his wife leaped for the gun only to be stepped on by a thousand pounds of hatred. "Typical humans." Genevieve spoke to herself. Thumbing over the weapon she bent it into itself, crumpling it like a can. Pulling out her own revolver she fired one round into both of the farm folks hearts, then turned around, poured herself a new bowl of lamb stew, and settled into the houses den for the night. Chapter 1-Encounters Genevieve sat up and stretched out from her long sleep, checking the couples grandfather clock it was already 10 in the morning. "I shouldn't indulge in sleep," she told herself, "But I like to live life to the fullest." she threw the blanket off her and opened the door back to the outside. After her fight last night, she had collected a bag of valuables and some food, and now she was setting off once more. Outside were several men, one carrying a rifle and the other 5 with hatchets and one with a net. A silver net, judging by Genevieve's strong sense of smell. "Great." she said to herself, just as them men made their ways towards the door. Crouching down in front of the door, she pulled out a small dagger as the man with the rifle stepped inside. Blazing forward she buried the weapon to its hilt in his chest, then grabbed the weapon and fired off at the others. The man with the net had his left knee cap blown out, before Genevieve brought the butt of the rifle down into his head. A man with a hatchet rushed her, and she morphed into her bear form and bit his arm, thrashing him around and sending him into a wild fit of screaming. The last man threw his hatchet like a throwing axe, nearly embedding into Genevieve's chest and prompting her to give him a harsh look. She waved a finger at him, "No No." she mouthed the words, and jumped on top of him, his ribs crackling under her. "This has been fun gentlemen." she said, turning back to normal and curtsying the dead and dying men on the ground, "But I have an appointment to keep with others like you." Running up the road a few yards she slowed into a walk, and was on her way wherever life took her. ---- The late autumn sun's rays emblazoned the forest with bright light, the small pockets of snow reminding her of diamonds. After walking for several hours she had found that the road was more and more paved, thus she deduced she was getting nearer a town. As of now, all she saw was a familiar cart growing closer. Squinting her eyes, she saw the driver and opened to a sprint on all fours, transforming into her bear form. The driver jumped off, flying over 30 feet and landing as a ruby colored wolf who instantly blazed forward. As the were's came upon each other he leaped onto Genevieve and knocked her to the ground. Both of them changing back, he silently said one word: "Hi." She pulled his head in and kissed him, then looked into his eyes and said hello back. He blushed, standing up and helping her do the same. "Where you been 'Vieve ?" he asked, walking with her back to the wagon. "Been around, almost hibernation time. Honestly I cant resist the sleep." she giggled and moved up close to him. "Where have you been Drew ?" she returned the question as he took her hand in his. "Long haul, have to get the Southern provinces their fill of potatoes." he helped her onto the wagon, and pointed behind, where large sacks of potatoes lay in a heap. "Potatoes, yuck." Genevieve made a sickened face, then turned around and looked ahead. "Will coming along mess with your hibernation ?" Drew asked worried. "I can survive without hibernation long as I have you." she grinned at him, prompting him to lean in for a kiss, which she immediately delivered. They held the kiss for a few moments, then pulled out and began the long drive south. ---- In the back of the wagon Genevieve lay sleeping, although the days earlier events were oblivious to Drew. He just saw the girl he loved lying on the cart, with his jacket wrapped tightly around her. He smiled and turned back to the road. Midnight mist blew in from the surrounding forest, leaves rustling amongst others as a strong southern wind brought in the white cloud. It would be best to stop there, but Drew could smell his way through it. And if he didn't get his shipment south in 4 days he was bound to receive hell from his employer. From behind he felt a warm hand stroke his back, Genevieve was awake. But she didn't say anything, just crawled up next to him, lay down in the front seat, and put her head on his lap. Drew glanced down but tried to focus on what was ahead. Something musty was either on the road or near it. He placed 'Vieve's head gently on the wood seat, and hopped from the cart. Unsheathing his rapier the smell got worse, until he was grabbed from behind and slammed to the ground. He felt a burn on his back, it was a man with a silver stake. "Die heathen !" he yelled, readying a hammer to slam down on the stake. The next thing Drew knew the man was dragged away and bloody pieces of him were strewn about on the forest floor. His ivory haired lover stepped from the mist, her arms and face doused in blood. "Well, that was interesting..." she wiped her hands on a rag she retrieved from her pocket, and pushed it back inside. Drew scratched the back of his head, uttered a sort of "Thank you." and slid his rapier back in its sheath. Fighting like humans wasn't much fun. Genevieve proved that point well. "Sorry if I woke you up." he said. "You didn't Drew, I smelt that were-hunter. Calling you a heathen, at least we don't run around in the woods stalking and killing people." she jumped into the wagon and lay back down, crossing her arms across her chest and looking around for any sign of back up. Drew climbed in the front, and the horses blazed off at the highest speed they could mutter from their bodies. Chapter 2-Opposites Attract Passing by Glenn farm once more, buzzards had been greatly at work, leaving a grisly scene that Genevieve had to explain to Drew. He didn't like her job, but wouldn't try to force her to stop. Genevieve herself loved the work, since she was operating in an area thick with those that despised her kind. The best thing to do would be to kill all of the humans, but her clan master said to kill only those that actively participated in "activity's in-beneficial to the Were clans." If she was in charge, there would be major changes to that rule. But she understood it. Humans and Were's have never gotten along (because humans are scared little runts that want to kill everything), and starting a genocide against them would justify their actions (and lead to total war). "How you do your job...I have no idea." Drew said point blank, catching Genevieve off guard. "Its quite easy. I have a list of targets, I go to their homes, and get them off guard." "Like you just did to me..." she thought to herself. Drew sighed, stopping the cart and looking at her. She pretended to be looking off somewhere, but that didn't last long since their was literally nothing to look out in the barren fields around them. After a couple minutes of this, neither had given in. She wasn't going to look at him, and he wasn't going to start driving again. Drew slid his hand towards Genevieve, then grabbed her roughly and turned her to face him. "Let go. Now." she demanded, her eyes not showing any other thought. Drew persisted. "Answer me. How can you kill people that have never done anything to you personally ?" he seemed overzealous on his point. "You sound like a sympathizer." she said coldly. "Humans have taken more from me than they probably have our whole race !" he yelled at her, squeezing her arms harder. "You'll get my answer one day." she said, then stopped struggling. Drew sighed and let go, stepping from the cart and just slumping onto the ground. Memories flooded his mind. ---- 15 Years Earlier... "RUN !" Drew was thrown out of his house, looking back up to see his father morph into a tiger and pounced on the human behind him, the mans blade clashing about. Drew ran out into the street, surrounded by fires and people bleeding in the streets. Down the main road several contingents of militia riders charged down, hacking people's heads off with battle axes and firing rifles at anything that moved. Drew ducked down low, crawling behind a shot up corpse. A horse stopped right next to him, the rider looking down at him through his helmet. Opening the visor, it was his father, in a stolen armor suit. "Come one Drew, lets get out of here." his face was stained with blood and fresh tears were still coming from his eyes. He lifted his son onto the back of the horse, and they rode out as fast as they could. ---- His face in the cold dirt, Drew looked back at Genevieve, to find her by his side. He had no idea, her hand resting on his back giving him the only calm he could get. "I apologize Drew...hard to control what I say sometimes." she looked him straight in his dark eyes, and then stood up. "I think I'll just go..." she stared at him once more, then seconds later turned to her bear form and sprinted down the road. When Drew finally collected himself, he turned to see a red spot on the far north road. It could only be one thing. ---- Genevieve looked back down the road, blood dripping into her eyes. "Son of a bitch..." she said, crawling backwards as an archer stepped in front of her. Drawing an arrow from his quiver, he placed it on the bowstring, and didn't monologue. He aimed straight at Genevieve, and fired. Turning into a bear was the only thing that saved her, the silver arrow stabbing into her arm instead of its intended target, her heart. Kicking her bleeding leg out, her claws dug into the hunters knee, and he fell to the ground, not uttering even a cry of pain. "Where did this guy learn to fight at..." she thought, the hunter standing up straight, and walking forward undaunted, shooting her in the arm and turning her back to normal. She couldn't concentrate, couldn't turn and kill this son of a bitch like she usually would. Genevieve was alone.